Who Dunnit?
by ChiVellie12
Summary: When Sora goes missing, everyone is on edge. But who did it? Zack? Roxas? Axel? Riku? Demyx? Seifer? it could be anyone! There's clues to be discovered and a culprit to be caught, but what if it's too late? What if the culprit is someone everyone knows? Read to find out! Someone's got Sora, and the only question is, of course, who dunnit?


_Okay, before I start this story, I would love to thank my inspiration for this story, thedeviltheangelandtheme! Before you guys read my story, I strongly suggest that you read hers first! The one that inspired me was "Teacher's Pet" and the sequel "Get Raped: Doctor's Orders". _

Prologue

"Sorry we're late!" Sora called to his friends who were already at the park. He and his friends were having a picnic that day, and he and his brother, Roxas, had run super late. Everyone else was already there, which consisted of Kairi, Namine, Yuffie, Xion, Hayner, Pence and Noel.

"You two took forever! What kept you?" Kairi complained.

"We had a little…complications prior to leaving Axel's condo," Roxas said.

"That's code for Axel wouldn't let you leave without a quickie, am I right?" Yuffie asked, smirking at Roxas.

"Shut up!" Roxas blushed, hitting Sora in the arm.

"Ow! What'd you hit me for? She said it!" Sora laughed.

"You were closer," Roxas said and Sora hit him back in the arm.

"That was too much information for me to know. Can we change the subject?" Kairi pleaded.

"Yes, like when can we eat? I'm starving here!" Pence piped in. They all nodded in agreement and started eating what everyone had brought. When everyone had finished, surprisingly, Pence was the first one to get up.

"Who wants to race?" Pence asked.

"Dude, are you serious? We just ate?" Noel complained.

"I'm up for it," Sora said.

"So you can throw up when we get home? I don't think so," Roxas commented.

"Come on, you big babies! It'll be a short run," Hayner said.

"Yeah, plus we need to burn off what we just ate," Yuffie added.

"Not to mention I was getting up anyway, Roxas," Sora stuck his tongue out at his brother and got up anyhow.

"Fine, but when you throw up at home, you're cleaning it up yourself," Roxas rolled his eyes as everyone got up, including him.

"Alright, everyone. We run from here to the swings and back. First one back is the winner!" Hayner announced.

"How about the first three? There's a lot of us," Kairi commented.

"Can we make the run shorter?" Namine commented, not liking the distance from their picnic blanket to the swings. Namine had asthma, and running wasn't exactly in her resume.

"Do you want to sit this one out, Namine? I'll wait with you and we can judge who gets back first," Roxas offered. Namine blushed but nodded anyway. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, you two can be the judge. Does anyone else want to sit out?" Yuffie asked.

"I think Sora should sit out," Roxas said.

"Wait, why me?" Sora complained.

"Because you're clumsy and everyone knows it," Roxas said. Sora groaned, although he knew Roxas was telling the truth. He was very clumsy, in fact their older brother, Cloud, had even come to call him "Spilly" because he's so clumsy all the time.

"I'll be fine," Sora smiled, and Roxas just took a deep breath and nodded.

"Everyone ready?" Namine asked. They all nodded.

"On your mark…get set…go!" Roxas and Namine both shouted. Everyone took off, and by no shock to anyone, Yuffie was ahead of everyone in less than five seconds. They were about halfway to the swings when suddenly, Sora fell hard. At first Roxas didn't get up, believing that Sora was okay, but when Sora didn't get up, Roxas finally got up and ran over to him, with Namine following him slowly. Everyone else had made it to the swing, and stopped when they saw that Sora had fell.

"You okay?" Roxas asked, concern clear in his voice.

"I think so," Sora said. He tried to stand up, but immediately fell back down.

"Crap!" Sora exclaimed.

"What happened?" Namine asked.

"My ankle hurts like hell," Sora said.

"You didn't break it, did you?" Roxas asked as everyone else was making their way over there.

"I'm pretty sure I'd be in way more pain if I broke it," Sora replied. Namine pressed her hand to it and Sora cringed.

"I think you just sprained it, can you get up?" Namine asked.

"I just tried that, Namine," Sora laughed a little.

"I told you you were clumsy. You tripped over a rock, didn't you?" Roxas asked.

"No. Someone tripped me," Sora said.

"Who tripped you?" Yuffie asked, coming to the scene.

"I don't know. Someone stuck their foot out the second I ran past that tree and next thing I knew, I landed on the ground," Sora recalled.

"Well who the hell would do that?" Hayner asked.

"Please, don't make a mystery out of it, kid got what he deserved," they all heard a voice say. They turned towards the tree and Seifer, Wakka, and Fuu walked out from the shadows. Everyone narrowed their eyes.

"Oh great, it's the three lose-a-teers," Hayner commented.

"What do you want, Seifer?" Roxas asked, standing up.

"I already got what I wanted," Seifer said.

"You tripped me, didn't you?" Sora asked.

"Well, duh, I mean it's not like you wouldn't have fallen anyway, seeing as you're clumsy as hell. You should be thanking me," Seifer smirked.

"When hell freezes over," Sora spat.

"What are you guys doing here? You know you're not allowed here after that incident you all pulled here last year," Noel said. Last year, the three of them had set off a fire in the middle of the park and had been banned since then.

"I don't see any cops, and it's a free country. You got a problem with that?" Seifer asked, daring Noel to say something else.

"What's going on here?" they heard someone asked. Seifer turned around and found none other than Demyx and Axel.

"None of your business," Seifer said, although you could tell his mean demeanor had dropped lightly.

"Seifer, take your little posse and leave, will you?" Yuffie asked.

"Come on, Seifer, I hear sirens now," Fuu said. Seifer shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. This place is boring anyway and it's crawling with goody-two-shoes. Let's go. See you next _fall _Sora," Seifer said as they walked away. They all watched them walk away.

"What's his problem?" Demyx asked, annoyed.

"I don't know dude, he's _your _cousin," Axel laughed.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were heading over to Riku's," Sora asked, smiling.

"We were riding in the car and saw this little scene over here. I don't understand why none of you will just punch that kid in the mouth already," Axel explained.

"We don't like confrontation," Namine said.

"I wouldn't done it!" Hayner said.

"Sure you would've. You okay, Sora?" Axel asked.

"It's sprained," Sora gave a half hearted smile. He hated being hurt.

"You should put some ice on that. Come on, we can all go to Riku's," Axel said, hauling Sora up on his back.

"Hey!" Roxas complained.

"What?" Axel asked.

"That's my ride," Roxas laughed.

"Too bad, you're not injured," Axel stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and Roxas did it back.

"Hey wait! What about our picnic?" Hayney called as they walked away.

"You guys go on without us!" Roxas called before they got in the car. Axel sat in the back with Sora since Roxas wanted shot gun. Demyx got in the driver's seat and they drove off.

"It doesn't hurt too much, does it?" Demyx asked.

"No, it just stings a lot," Sora said. Axel pressed on it, and Sora cringed.

"Ow! Stop that!" Sora whined.

"Just checking, you big baby," Axel laughed.

"Axel, don't hurt him anymore than he already is or I'll hit you," Roxas warned playfully.

"You wouldn't even get as far as my personal space," Axel grinned. They made their way to Riku's house and Demyx parked the car before everyone got out.

"Demyx, your driving skills lack proper parking," Roxas laughed.

"Coming from someone who_ just_ got their license," Demyx shot back.

"I can drive better than the both of you so the two of you be quiet. Hey, Riku! Open up! We brought baggage!" Axel called.

"I am not baggage!" Sora and Roxas denied. Riku opened the door and he made a face for a fraction of a second before smiling.

"Axel, any reason you're carrying my boyfriend?" Riku asked, and as long as they have been best friends, Axel knew there was another meaning behind his playful smile.

"Relax, man, Demyx's cousin tripped him and he broke his ankle," Axel explained.

"It's not broken, it's sprained," Sora corrected. Riku rolled his eyes and let them in.

"Clumsy," Riku commented, shaking his head. Axel sat Sora down on the couch and sat in the armchair, pulling Roxas down with him. Demyx sat on the stool, and Riku plopped down next to Sora, putting his leg on him for support.

"Oh, now you want to claim me?" Roxas asked, laughing.

"I'll go get him some ice," Demyx said, walking into the kitchen, which everyone knew was code for he didn't want to be in the room with four lovers.

"Don't worry, Dem! Your baby gets off work in like two hours!" Axel called.

"Shut up, Ax!" Demyx yelled back, laughing.

"So mind telling me why Dem's retarded cousin tripped you?" Riku asked. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe he just felt like it. Although I have to admit he's been like that towards me ever since…either way I don't know," Sora decided on his choice of words.

"Ever since what?" Riku asked.

"Nothing, Riku, don't worry about it," Sora tried to reassure him. Like Axel, Sora was well aware that Riku had a little problem with possessiveness. It wasn't enough to cause alarm though, because Riku was just really careful with who he lets into his little world. Sora was a part of that little world now, and Riku didn't want to lose him to anybody, hence why he knew Riku made a face when Axel was carrying him on his back. Riku knew he meant no harm, but it was still a pet peeve of his.

"No, really, ever since what?" Riku asked. Sora sighed and shook his head before answering.

"About a month ago, I guess Seifer discovered that he was bi and he asked me out and I said no and he got bitchy and now he's just mean to me," Sora told.

"What the hell?! When did he do that?" Roxas asked, not knowing this.

"Like a month ago, I don't remember exactly when," Sora replied.

"He asked you out? Doesn't that weirdo have a girlfriend? Fray or something?" Axel asked.

"It's Fuu and yeah he did. Look, don't worry about it, it's not important," Sora shook off the conversation as Demyx handed him the bag of ice, coming back in the living room. Roxas and Axel both felt Roxas's cell phone beep.

"That felt good," Axel smirked.

"Shut up," Roxas said, taking out his cell phone, "It's our mom, Sora. She wants to know when we're coming home."

"You want me to drop you guys off?" Demyx asked.

"Nah, it's cool. Besides, Axel and I have to go to Zack's art gallery opening," Roxas said, getting up to let Axel up as well.

"Tell him I want a free painting!" Demyx asked as they made their way to the door.

"Will do. Um, Sora, what should I tell mom?" Roxas asked.

"I'll text her when I'm on my way home and tell her where you're at. Go to the gallery! And tell Zack I said congrats!" Sora smiled. Roxas nodded and Axel ushered him out the door.

"Hey wait, how are they leaving?" Sora asked.

"Axel's car is in my garage, don't worry about it. Now onto other matters. Exactly when were you planning on telling me about Seifer?" Riku asked, looking at Sora.

"Oh my God, Riku, it's not a big deal! Let it go!" Sora whined.

"I'm sensing an argument, so if you need me I'll be upstairs texting my baby," Demyx said, edging up the stairs, laughing the whole way.

"How long did you know he was bi?" Riku asked.

"Riku, let it go! I already told him no! It doesn't matter!" Sora said.

"How do you know the kid still doesn't have a crush on you?" Riku asked.

"Even if he does, it wouldn't matter. I'm with you, aren't I?" Sora asked, smiling.

"You're with me until I want to do you know what," Riku said.

"Is that what this is about?" Sora asked. He hated it when Riku brought that subject up. They've been dating for almost a year now, and Riku wanted to have se but Sora wouldn't let it happen.

"Nope, but it can easily be a factor," Riku asked. They continued to argue and Demyx walked away from the stairs, shaking his head in amusement to himself.

_Later at the Gallery:_

"Um, Roxas, don't you think this painting looks like a morphed version of catdog?" Axel asked, staring at another painting.

"Stop ridiculing his work, Ax, that's not nice," Roxas laughed, although in his head he was agreeing.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Zack's happy voice made them both jump before they turned and shook hands.

"We've been here for like four hours, dude. Where were you?" Roxas asked.

"Interviews. People ask too many damn questions" Zack responded, "So what do you guys think?"

"I like it," Axel said, and Roxas nodded.

"Good, because I was going to kill you if you didn't. Where's Sora and Riku? I thought they were coming?" Zack asked.

"Thyey're probably arguing right about now," Roxas guessed.

"Riku started something again, didn't he?" Zack asked.

"Yup. Dude needs to take a chill pill. He knows Sora wouldn't leave him unfortunately," Axel laughed.

"What do you mean, unfortunately? You don't want my brother with Riku?" Roxas asked.

"I'm messing, calm down. I'm just saying it's not in Sora's nice personality to even think about cheating on Riku. But Riku's just being paranoid because Sora refuses to give it up," Axel explained.

"Maybe he's scared," Zack guessed.

"Nah, he's just doing that to see how long Riku can go," Roxas corrected, smirking in the process.

"With the way it's going, not very long," Axel added in, and the three of them laughed. Roxas yawned and leaned on Axel's shoulder.

"Is that your way of telling me you're tired?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded.

"But we just got here like only two hours ago," Axel said.

"Don't worry about it. I've got more people in here than I can bare. But if you want to stay-"

"Nope, that's okay. Besides, I'm kind of tired myself and it's dark now. I promised Roxas's mom I'd bring him home before midnight," Axel said, taking Roxas's hand.

"Alright then. See you!" Zack said as he turned and left. Axel and Roxas left the exhibit and got in Axel's car.

"I didn't even realize what time it was," Roxas said, looking at his phone.

"Your mom's gonna kill me if I don't get you home in like an hour," Axel said.

"Then you better hop to it. I already text Sora, he's on his way home. He and Riku had a fight and Demyx is dropping him off but he's on his way to the park," Roxas explained.

"What for?" Axel said.

"He said he left his keychain. I hope no one took it," Roxas said. Axel stepped on the pedal and they drove out the lot. Within ten minutes, Roxas was home.

"Damn that was fast," Roxas said as he opened the door.

"I told you I'm a pro. Now go get some rest," Axel said. Roxas leaned over the car seat and kissed Axel before getting out. Axel backed out of the driveway and waved to Roxas as he drove off.

_In Demyx's car:_

"You sure you don't have it on you?" Demyx asked as he pulled into the large park.

"I checked my pockets like three times. It must've fell out when I was running," Sora said, worried. Demyx parked and the two got out.

"Yell if you find it, okay?" Sora asked as he ran towards the area where they had the picnic. Demyx nodded and took off in the other direction. Sora slowed down to a walk as he neared it. He was freezing out in the cold, and he really wasn't fond of the dark. He got on his knees, and began searching for his chain.

"I really hope I can find it," Sora pouted. He shuffled through some leaves and branches that had fallen. After about five minutes, his eyes swiped across something shiny.

"I found it!" Sora exclaimed happily. He picked it up and held it in his hand. He took out his phone and text Roxas, saying he found the chain and he was on his way home.

"Demyx! I found it!" Sora said, walking back. He waited a moment, but heard no answer.

"Demyx!" Sora called. He looked around but saw nobody.

"Demyx! Where are you?!" Sora asked, getting scared. He didn't like being alone. He walked in the direction of the car slowly, calling out for Demyx.

"Demyx!? Demyx, are you there? De-mmph!" Sora exclaimed as he was suddenly grabbed from behind and a hand clamped over his mouth. Sora was startled and he dropped the chain.

"You scream and I will slice your damn head off, you understand?" the person holding him in a tight grip asked. Sora nodded his head quickly, feeling his blood rush and his breathing get ragged. The person let go of his mouth.

"Wh-what do you want?" Sora asked, fear clear in his voice.

"Something I've wanted for a long time. Now shut up and-ah!" the person hollered as Sora kicked him in the leg. The person let go and Sora took off, although he wasn't going very fast seeing as his ankle was still sprained. He didn't get very far before the person tackled him to the ground.

"You little fucker!" the person cursed from above him.

"Let me go! Demyx! Demyx, help!" Sora cried, praying Demyx was within earshot.

"Shut up!" the person demanded.

"Demyx! De-mmph!" Sora's mouth was covered again but this time with a cloth. Sora struggled a minute before the person could feel his refusal softening, and soon Sora went limp in his grasp, unconscious.

_Four hours later at Axel's house:_

_Ring!...Ring!...Ring!_

"Jesus Christ! What do people want?!" Axel groaned angrily as he picked up the phone.

"What!" he asked.

"Axel, are you up?" he heard Roxas asked him. Axel noticed the tone in his voice.

Was he crying?  
"Roxas, you okay? What's wrong?" Axel asked, worried.

"Axel, have you seen Sora?" Roxas asked.

"No, why? Didn't he come home?" Axel asked. He heard Roxas sniffle.

"No! He was supposed to be back _hours _ago. He text me and said he was on his way home and he's not here! We tried to call Demyx but he's not answering his phone and Riku hasn't seen him since the two of them left!" Roxas cried.

"Did you call his phone?" Axel asked.

"It's going straight to voice mail. My mom's freaking out and she called our dad and he's out looking for him," Roxas explained.

"Don't you freak out too, you hear me? Calm down," Axel tried to sooth his boyfriend.

"How am I supposed to calm down, Axel?! My brother isn't home and I don't know where he is! Something could've happened to him! He could be dead right now and you're telling me to calm down?!" Roxas shouted at him.

"Whoa! Rox, baby, calm down! I'm sure Sora's just fine. He's not dead, don't think that. Look, I'm on my way right now, okay? I'll tell Riku to come over too and we'll try calling Demyx on the way, okay?" Axel said. He'd never seen Roxas like this before and it was scaring him.

"…okay," Roxas said after composing himself.

"Alright, don't worry, we'll find him. I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?" Axel asked.

"Okay," Roxas said.

"Alright. I love you," Axel said.

"I love you too," Roxas said. Axel hung up and got dressed. He grabbed his phone and called Zack.

"Zack, we've got a problem."

_Man, this was longer than I expected! So omg! Sora's gone missing! Who could've done it? Riku? Axel? Demyx? Seifer? Zack? Anyone? Review and tell me who you think the culprit is! _


End file.
